Amnesia
by picklepancake
Summary: After 3 years of dating, Laura breaks up with Ross on their anniversary because of some rumours that have been going around. Ross is utterly broken, and soon finds out there's another guy. He can't get her out of his head and it hurts a lot to see her with said new guy. Is there a chance for them to get back together? Raura
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people. This was inspired by my favorite song, Amnesia by 5sos (If you haven't already you should listen to it) I have had this idea for a while and finally settled on writing it (!) I think it's going to be a three shot, but I'm not really sure. Well, I hope you like it :)

**I don't own neither Ross, Laura, or anything you might recognize**

* * *

><p>There have been many up and downs in their relationship. Over the last months there were rumours about him hooking up with other girls. None of them were true, but it was difficult to tell since they all seemed to be. With rumours or without them, they were the perfect couple. That's what everyone who knew them always said.<p>

Everyone makes mistakes. He had to admit that he had fucked up more times than what was acceptable, but he hadn't been with any girl throughout the time he was touring. Okay, maybe once he made out with a girl in England, but it didn't mean anything, he was drunk and his siblings made him do it. He regrets that make out session with all his being. He wishes it had never happened and thanks God it just was that, a meaningless make out session, nothing else. He loves her with all his heart, and wouldn't want her to get hurt; so, he wouldn't in his right mind be unfaithful.

* * *

><p>Ross finally had a couple of weeks to relax, and he was staying at their apartment. Yes, they shared an apartment which he hadn't been in for almost seven months because of R5's tour. It was like the universe didn't want them to spend time together. They always had something to do. All of this made the little moments they got to spend time together, as the couple they were, more special and unforgettable.<p>

Laura could be there at any minute, and he was currently not so patiently waiting for her. He was anything but patient when it came to special occasions, also known as anything that involves being with Laura. He had something prepared for tonight since it was their three year anniversary. He wasn't going to propose, no that would be too soon for them. Maybe in two years….He was going to sing some songs he wrote for her, and would later give her a book that contains the lyrics of said songs. He even made dinner, which almost never happened.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. He instantly knew it was her, who else could it be anyway? He was expecting her with a bouquet in hand in the kitchen. Nervous would be an understatement to describe what he was feeling at the moment. She was tired, he could tell just by looking at her. She wasn't being her bubbly self. Something was definitely wrong. When she took notice of him and the arranged table, tears began to form in her eyes. He was praying they were of happiness because he didn't want her to be sad.

"You remembered", Laura said. He approached her and told her, "How could I not? I will always remember the best day of my life no matter what". He gave her the bouquet and kissed her cheek.

"Would you like to take a seat M'lady?" he asked her simultaneously pulling out the chair for her. "What a gentleman", she complimented him. After she took a seat, he went to the other side of the table to take a seat himself.

"I made Linguine with tomato sauce; please bear with my not-so-professional cooking skills", he said and she giggled, "Wine?" asked Ross. "Yes, please", answered Laura. Although he had made her giggle, he knew something was off.

They started to eat the pasta and Laura said, "This is actually really good Ross". Then he replied, "Why, thank you Laur. It took me hours to learn how to prepare it correctly".

As they kept eating, Ross decided it was time to give her the ring. He takes the box out of the right pocket of his pants and begins, "In honour of out anniversary I want to give you this", immediately after seeing her shocked expression he said, "Don't worry, it's just a promise ring. It's a promise to stay together no matter what happens. It's a promise of love-". His speech was interrupted by a tearful Laura.

"I can't do this Ross. I can't keep that promise when I'm not sure if you will keep it too. I can't help being hurt when I see you flirting with other girls, when I hear rumours about you hooking up with random girls when you're on tour. I know some of them aren't true, but something must have happened if people keep saying things. You're a great guy, but-but I can't continue with this, I'm really sorry." She started crying at the middle of her speech, and now her makeup was running down her face, but she didn't care anymore. "I know I sound like a jerk because you prepared this beautiful and romantic evening and I decide to say all of this, but I needed to let that out. Goodbye Ross". After that she left the apartment. He stayed at the table, still holding the box with the ring on it, trying to process what just happened.

* * *

><p>It was officially over. Three amazing years of their life together were over. Puff! Just like that. One minute they were celebrating their anniversary, and the other she was, in other words, breaking up with him while crying. His heart was having a hard time trying to understand everything that just took place. It was currently breaking into million pieces. He was currently breaking into million pieces. He needs to get out of the apartment to ease the pain. Maybe driving around will help. He could also go to a bar and get drunk to forget about the heartache, if it was possible. He's going to regret it later but he doesn't care.<p>

Unconsciously, or perhaps consciously, he was driving by the places he used to hang out with her. More specifically the bars they used to go to get wasted most often. Driving while thinking about her probably wasn't the best idea. He just couldn't get her out of her mind.

To make things worst he was thinking about their last kiss, which had been two days ago, the day he had come back. Thinking about the way her lips tasted, the way their lips always move in sync and were, as cliché as it sounds, made for each other, the way- He really has to get to a bar to drown his sorrows in alcohol. This hurts so freaking much, it seems surreal.

* * *

><p>AN: reviews maybe? (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey peeps. I'm really sorry for taking a week to update. I don't really have an excuse as to why...but here's the second chapter! Btw you're all so sweet I love you guys. One more thing, blame the song not me okay? okay. Enjoy

**I don't own neither Ross, Laura, Raini or anything you might recognize**

* * *

><p>It has been almost three months since their breakup. He has tried calling her but she never picks up. It's like she deleted his number to ignore him. He also tried calling Vanessa, but that didn't work either, she just told him that Laura didn't want to talk to him. Ouch, he guesses the pain on the left side of his chest will never leave.<p>

He's going to call Raini since she's still one of Laura's closest friends for the millionth time expecting her to pick up. At the second beep she does. Ross says, "Hey Raini, before you tell me that Laura doesn't want to talk to me I already know that", he hears her close her mouth which would be considered weird but he doesn't really care then continues, "I just wanted to ask you, how's she doing?" Raini can hear the sincere concern in her friend's voice and replies, "She's doing fine. At first she wasn't exactly what someone considers okay, but she's gotten better" He hears some hesitation in her voice but thinks nothing of it. He's just replaying the "she's doing fine" part. He thanks Raini and ends hangs up.

* * *

><p>If what they had was actually real, how could she be fine when he's still tearing up about it? When just her name brings up every moment they shared together to his mind? When he tries to forget about it all, especially about her but can't?<p>

For the past months alcohol has been his best friend. His liver is obviously going to pay the price of his broken self later, but he keeps drinking to numb his aching heart. He should leave their apartment and go stay with Riker or Rocky since they offered him that, but there are just too many memories here that he isn't sure yet if he wants to forget. It's stupid, he thinks but he can't bring himself to sell the apartment and try to move on.

* * *

><p>For some random reason he decides to check Twitter. He grabs his phone, which was lying beside him on the sofa, and checks his Tweeter feed. He hasn't checked it since….. that day so he wasn't aware of what was going on. A couple of tweets were the usual ones telling him that he's hot and blah blah. He doesn't care about those. There are others that were tweeting him the same picture over and over. At first he hadn't noticed Laura was on it, but then he clicked on it and he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if the alcohol was making him see things. The picture was of Laura holding a guy's hand, while walking on a random street in LA.<p>

If death by a broken heart existed, he would be already in heaven or hell, it didn't matter which, but you get the point. Three months. Three months, and she's already with a guy. It's all it took her to move on. A sudden thought passed through his mind, what if they started seeing each other sometime when he was on tour? He's making things up in his head and it's probably the alcohol, but it could be the case, who knows? Time to call Raini again. Probably a bad idea, since he's sort of drunk at the moment and he will probably not talk clearly, but he needs to find the answers to his questions.

He feels like it takes her hours to pick up when in reality it was actually five seconds, she asks him, "what now Ross?" He ignores her hostility and asks, "Is Laura seeing someone else? And don't lie to me Raini I just want to know"

"…..Yes she's seeing this Curtis guy" ignoring the pain in his heart that seems to never ease he asks yet another thing, "Since when? Again, please, be honest "

"They met when you were on tour and became friends. He was there with her after the breakup and a shoulder for her to cry on, and I dunno, they became a thing not long after that" Yup he was dead now. He couldn't think of something to say and Raini sensing this said, "If it make you feel better, which I think isn't going to be the case but it doesn't hurt to say it, I don't like him very much. I still think you and Laura are a perfect match." That made him smile, a bittersweet smile but a smile nonetheless. He thanked her for answering his questions, apologized for disturbing her, and ended the call.

* * *

><p>The only thing he wanted to do at that moment was lay down on his sofa with a bottle of beer on his hand, turn on the TV just for having background sound, and cry. Well, sob like a kid who just fell down and bruised his knee or some shoot like that because he doesn't have the brain cells to think about a crying worthy situation that would be similar to this. He just feels flipping devastated. He's just a pathetic, sad, broken mess.<p>

The sane thing he should do would be to stop thinking about her, but he's drunk and that basically makes him the complete opposite of someone sane at the moment. Therefore, he starts thinking about every single detail he loves about her. Yeah, _loves_. Present tense. He hasn't stopped loving her. He isn't sure he's able to do so. The thing he loves the most about her is her smile and the way her eyes twinkle when she truly smiles and laughs. Call him cheesy or whatever but that's what he really is. He also loves the way she fits perfectly on his side. The wonderful feeling he got when he fell asleep next to her because he felt like he had the power to protect her from anything, like he was the luckiest man on Earth, like he didn't want anything else if he had her by his side. He misses her so much.

"Can this all be just a twisted dream, please?" He's not sure who he's telling this to, but he feels like if he says it out loud it might become true.

* * *

><p>AN: Opinions? (please don't kill me)


End file.
